gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiener Walls
" " is the second episode of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past with Jon on Game Grumps. Intro Jon "And welcome back. We're back to Link to the Past." Arin "Yeah, we're back. JonTron is playing a game that he hates and I'm watching a game that I love." Game progress The Game Grumps finish Hyrule Castle and reach Kakariko Village, learning about the Master Sword. They enter the Lost Woods and find the Master Sword, but are unable to obtain it, so they leave the Lost Woods. Discussion After Arin mentions thier clash opionins in the last part, Jon starts to make fun of "really good quality" let's plays on YouTube. Jon continues to mess around with the characters to make them do funny things. Jon and Arin continue to debate over whether or not A Link to the Past is good. Jon points out that he does not like Link's hair being pink. Jon mentions how the automatic jump in Ocarina of Time was really wierd. The Game Grumps talk about their previous test playthrough of A Link to the Past. Arin notices how there is a design shaped like a penis on the walls of the castle. Jon tries to use his lips to show what the design is shaped like, even though the audience cannot see it. Arin talks about how he thinks the Master Sword is "the most genious thing in any game." He explains that this is because while trying to save the kingdom, the player knows that there is a sword somewhere out there that will give the player great power. Jon and Arin then debate whether the Master Sword was executed better in A Link to the Past or Ocarina of Time. Quotes "We should make it like really good quality, like you see sometimes on youtube, like "Okay you go to this place. And then there's a blue guy down there. You should jump and you just hit him and he falls off. It's kinda weird; it's kinda hard."- Jon imitating lets players (Arin laughs). "Ok what was the weirdness thing of ocarina".- Arin "YOU FUCK SNAKES!"- Jon killing ropes (Snakes) "I don't fuck snakes, that's disgusting." - Arin "For example there's a dick on the wall over there".- Arin "Hey kirby dehhhh".- Jon hitting the wall "Just a big throbbing wiener, look, look, its got like, the under side its like perfectly, its even got like the big, i dont even know like the urethra, that like goes all the way down the bottom of the wiener, i'm very familiar with the bottom of the-".- Arin "Whats a fucking urethra".- Jon "I don't know".- Arin Trivia * Jon states they would be doing full playthroughs for now on despite doing very little when he was on the shows run. Though it could of been a joke. Outro Jon- "Ok. So, we'll catch you on the next......puh''puh''pisode of Game Grumps. We're gonna continue-" Arin- "Puh...puhpisode?" Jon- "We're gonna continue right from where we are here; it's a series sort of thing, and that's what we're doing. See you soon!" Category:Game Grumps Episodes Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Episodes Category:Arin and Jon Episodes